


Arcade

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So my friend wrote down a list of fluff prompts and one of them was 'I’m not leaving this arcade until I win you that damned stuffed animal you want!' I tried to write it to this standard, but that didn't happen. You can leave it to me to deviate from the actual prompt and make something entirely different. I have been meaning to write these two. I absolutely adored their supports and I'm probably the only one as well. I want to write a Tangled AU for these two, but I don't have enough motivation to do it. Darn motivation. I'll get to it eventually, maybe when I have a few days off to try to write it.





	

Olivia sat outside of an ice cream shop, waiting for Gaius. Knowing him, he would take forever since he absolutely loved anything sweet. It only took him about an hour to get him away from the ice cream shop. Gaius took a hold of Olivia's hand and led her to an arcade. He looked at her, seeing the blush in her face. This was their date, going to an arcade and playing all of the games, if they could. One of the games stood out to Olivia, it was the DDR type game. She liked anything remotely to dancing, even if it was that kind of game. 

The two took out some money and feed it to the change machine. Olivia went straight to that game and played it. Everyone flocked around her, they were all mesmerized by her ability to play this game. She didn't think she was doing a great job at it. She then froze up, realizing that everyone was watching her. Her face became a deep red as the game had ended. They all looked at the score board and saw that she got a new high score. It hadn't been broken for five months. Olivia nervously got off the stage and walked back to Gaius, tripping along the way. He helped her up and she held tightly onto his shirt. He pried her hands off of him so he could hold onto one of her hands.

"Oh, that was terrible," Olivia said. 

"How so? You were amazing, Babe," Gaius reassure her.

"My footing was off, I'm terrible at dancing. I am the worst." 

"I'm pretending you didn't say that. Look, you broke the record on that game. That's amazing!" 

"Yeah, but anyone can!" 

"Babe, don't be like that." 

The two stood in silence and Gaius stared, not being convinced. He took her to another gaming trying to get their minds off what happened. When they passed the prize shop, she saw that there was a big stuffed dog she wanted. Olivia tugged onto Gaius' sleeve, showing him the stuffed animal. He smirked, taking it as a challenge. It would cost one million tickets to get. He started to count all the tickets that Olivia had won, they only had one thousand tickets. He looked at what little money he had, it must go a long way so he could get that stuffed animal for her. 

He played all the games, but it didn't turn out quite well. The longest he was at a game was about four minutes and it only gave him about twenty tickets. He sat at one of the tables, sulking, while Olivia went to get them something to eat. He really wanted to get her that stuffed she wanted. She placed the food down and patted his back. She was thankful that he at least tried and not actually steal it. She sat down across from him and started to eat. 

He lifted his head off of the table. "I'm sorry, I couldn't win the stuffed dog for you." 

"I-It's alright. If it makes you feel better, you did better than me. I suck at these games," Olivia reassured him. 

"Babe." 

"I couldn't win even ten tickets." 

"Babe." 

"I'm terrible at these games, even the dancing one." 

"Babe. I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." 

"B-But it's true!" 

"Babe, stop." 

"S-Sorry." 

"You still have one quarter left, why don't you go play that game again. With the our combined tickets, we have eight thousand..." 

"Wait! How do we have that much!?"

"Well you played the dancing game a couple of times and got over seven thousand, plus the hundred I won." 

"Oh." 

"Use your last quarter and win yourself that last two thousand. You're amazing! You can do it! I believe in you!" 

"O-Okay, I'll try." 

Olivia then walked over to the game and used her last quarter. Luckily, for her, she was the only one over there, no one could distract her. It wasn't long until people started to hoover around her. Gaius noticed that she was started to freeze up so he decided to go reassure that she was doing an amazing job. It seemed like forever that she was playing that game. Gaius then dug into his pockets, finding one last quarter. He placed it into the machine and started to dance with her. He wasn't great at it, but he was willing to do anything to get her that stuffed dog. 

He was tripping over his feet, but she was able to recover all of his fails. At one point, her tripped and fell to the ground. Olivia thought she would be able to still go on, but she ended up falling on top of him. The game had ended and the two broke the record. She looked at his face and started to giggle. After seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, he couldn't help but laugh with her. They had so much fun dancing with each other. 

The two got up and took all of the tickets that came out of that machine. They went back to their table, counting all of the tickets that they had. Olivia's face lit up as soon as they hit one million tickets. She was able to get that stuffed dog she wanted. She didn't care about counting the rest, she took the tickets and rushed towards the prize shop and demanded the stuffed dog. Gaius followed behind her and saw her with the giant animal. He smile, she was so cute. Olivia handed him the rest of the tickets so he could use the rest for himself. He grabbed a couple of things and gave them to Olivia. 

"This had to be one the best day ever," Olivia said. 

"Yup, it was plenty fun," Gaius agreed.

That night, Gaius saw that Olivia was passed out on the couch, holding her stuff animal. He smiled and placed a blanket over her. He lightly kissed her head and crashed in their room. He knew she would like it, though he would never admit to saying that he did this all for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend wrote down a list of fluff prompts and one of them was 'I’m not leaving this arcade until I win you that damned stuffed animal you want!' I tried to write it to this standard, but that didn't happen. You can leave it to me to deviate from the actual prompt and make something entirely different. I have been meaning to write these two. I absolutely adored their supports and I'm probably the only one as well. I want to write a Tangled AU for these two, but I don't have enough motivation to do it. Darn motivation. I'll get to it eventually, maybe when I have a few days off to try to write it.


End file.
